Twin Reapers: A Bleach Fanfiction
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Twins Sahara and Zacharia have a secret and Rengi and Torshrio will stop at nothing to find out what it is. Authour's note:I know this is not accurate in many areas, however it is a fan fiction...please read an review
1. Prolouge

The Twin Reapers: A Bleach Fan fiction

Prologue

Zacharia and her twin sister, Sahera are two of the newest and most promising soul reapers. These two young women were killed in their human lives by a soul reaper. To gain revenge they became soul reapers in turn. The man that killed then was Isin. Now they have another reason to kick his ass he hurt one of their friends.

Zacharia, or Ria as she prefers to be called is in squad ten. She serves under Captain Hitsuguya. Her sister, Sahera or Era as is she is more commonly known is one of the members of the punishment force. The two of them are called the phantoms because they can blend into any situation because of the fact that in their human lives they were trained by an ancient man who claimed to be a ninja and taught them everything he knew about combat. So when the two died they took to the life of a shikigami quicker than any other trainee ever known before them. The two never knew their parents so no one knows their lineage or so we think?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Zacharia, go and clean the privies in the bath house," Canumichi told the newest member of the 10th court guard squad. Canumuchi hated this newbie so much because the girl was getting more attention then her from the Captain. Sure he only lectured her about the proper conduct of a soul reaper, but those were what Canumichi Mayegumi wanted.

Zacharia raised one perfect ebony black eyebrow at Canumichi because, well she had gotten taken off privy duty yesterday. Yawning she stood up and said, "I guess that perv of a Lieutenant hasn't told the next person it was their turn to clean the privies."

Laughing, Rongiku came in to the room. "Hello, Canumichi, Ria. Canumichi, I have been looking for you every where. The Captain told me to tell you that it is your turn to clean the bathhouse. Ria, a silver haired look- a- like of you is out side saying that she was waiting for you for the last half hour." As Rongiku finished speaking she looked around the room to find herself alone in the house that Ria lived in. Breathing out she walked out of the building mumbling to herself, "Thank Kami, I didn't hear any snide comments from that kid while I was in there."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sahera sat against a tree with her sister sitting next to her watching her play with the choker that held her sword. " Ria, if you don't stop fidgeting then I am going to be forced to tell your captain about your huge, enormous crush on him." Sahera smiled wickedly as her sister turned to look at her, her face a mask of shock.

"You wouldn't," Ria shrieked as she leapt at her sister, her hand curling into claws to attack her sister in the place where she was the most ticklish, her stomach.

"Stop, stop," Era gasped between uncontrollable laughter. "I won't say a word just stop tickling me."

Finally, Ria did stop tickling her twin, but not before she had wrestled out of her a solemn vow that she would take her sister's secret to her second grave. "Anyway what took you so long to come out of your house. I mean I was waiting for you for a full thirty minute. Come on," Era said poking Ria in the side with her elbow. "What happened?"

"Ummm. . . Let's just put it this way sis. Canumichi was causing me trouble again by means of thinking that I was being lazy and not doing my chore, which yesterday had been to clean the privies. Thank Kami that my perv. of a Lieutenant showed up when she did other wise I would have had to challenge the blond witch to the circle."

Sahera's golden eyes with cat like pupils did not even widening when she heard this because Canumichi had been bothering her sister ever since Hitsuguya Torshrio had taken her into his squad when she left the training academy.

"I see you are not surprised by this sister,"Ria said her silver eyes bright with remembered anger. The only answer Era made to this comment was a nod of her head her face going pensive as she played with one of the miniature swords she wore as jewelry. Suddenly, Bakuya or Captain Kuchiki walked by their tree his face sorrowful. The two girls found it rather odd that he was even up and about right now because he had been wounded in the battle that day before.

"I wonder how Rukia and Rengi are doing now because of what happened yesterday. They seemed rather... well not put together I would say," Era said. "By the way sis how is your captain?"

"I have no clue, no one has been allowed to see him since he was injured except for Luteninate Rongiku."

Era thought that her sister sounded sad because her voice sounded sad because her voice sounded resigned. She had even called her Luteninate a Luteninate not a prev. Era suspected her sister of being down, but not down enough to her respectful about her Luteninate. "Alright, what is the problem I mean you never call Rongiku by her name usually it is prev or jerk. What the hell is wrong really, because I want to know why the sudden change of heart. Has a hollow replaced you? Where's the ward necklace that I made for you," Era questioned ruthlessly. She had to know whether or not her sister was okay. It was probably just her worry about her captain creeping into her voice, but being nice about her Luninate that was when something was seriously wrong. 'Well looks like I'm going to have to talk to Rengi, he'll know what to do. And besides I need someone to tell me what is up with Bakua,' Era thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ria, flew in one of her many animal forms to look in on her captain, who was sleeping at the moment. Ria went into the infirmary room and placed a single ice rose on the bedside table with a note singed Zach. The note was signed Zach because the only one who called her by that name was her sister, and Era had never called Zacharia, Zach unless they were totally alone. As Ria flew back to her house she watched what went on around the Sarete. She saw figure sitting under a tree. As Ria got closer she noted that the figure seemed to be staring up at the moon. Ria knew that her golden eyed sister was the figure and that she was just waiting for someone, and that someone was not her so Ria just kept on flying.

'Where is should have been here ten minutes ago.' Suddenly,Era heard someone land softly behind her. "What did you want to talk about Sahera," Rengi asked from behind her.

Without turning her golden gaze from the moon Era answered,"I wanted to know what is going on with Bakuya and I also wanted to ask if you have noticed anything odd about Zacharia?"

"Why do you want to know what is going on with Captain Kuchiki?" Rengi's eyes bored into her back.

She turned around putting her golden gaze against his scarlet one,"I want to know so I can help, Baka!"

"What goes on with my captain is none of your business." At this Era's eyes flashed from gold to silver for an instant then returned to gold. Rengi didn't notice though so he kept on going. "My captain doesn't need your help. He is much stronger than you are if you should recall." At that last remark Era's eyes did change from sun to moon as she yanked one of her swords from her neck and her arm was momentarily cloaked in a golden nimbus as she jerked it through the air, sword in hand.

"Want to say that again Rengi? I would like to warn you though that it wouldn't be good idea to do so my inner-self might get a little rowdy." Rengi looked down and thought for a moment before answering.

"Ummm. . . no." When he looked up the only remembrance of Era's presence was the faint scent of her lilac perfume.

'Damn it I should have kept a better hold on my temper showing that side of myself to anyone is stupid and dangerous. I could have killed him if I hadn't gotten a hold of it.'


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hitsuguya Torshiro woke and he found himself looking at a single ice rose on his bedside table. He stared at the flower for about thirty minutes before picking it up and reading the small note attached to it:

_You are in here,_

_I am out there we_

_Both have thing we _

_Wish to protect. For_

_Me you are one of my many things._

_Get well soon._

_Love,_

_Zach_

"Captain, what's that," Rongiku asked as she came into the room.

"I don't know. It has to be someone from the Sarete though, because no one else teaches people to write in our language."

That night Hitsuguya slept and dreamed that he was at a ball. Ria, on the other side of the compound dream walked into the dream of her captain.

Hitsuguya walked out onto the balcony to escape the sound of laughter, because he didn't see anything funny. He didn't notice that someone else was outside as well as he. The person was dressed in a frost blue gown that resembled the style of a Japanese dress. The girl's hair was twisted up so that the pale blue crystals in her jet black hair fell longer than her hair. Hitsuguya turned when he heard the soft exhale from the girl. He paused for a moment and then spoke, "Zacharia, is that you?"

At the sound of her name the silver eyed vixen looked up and turned her gaze to the man that stood beside her. She smiled and nodded then turned to leave the balcony. Before she could leave the balcony, however, Hitsuguya as though lead by an outside force, grabbed her hand and pulled Ria back to be crushed against his chest. Holding Ria, Hitsuguya lowered his lips slowly to hers and kissed her for as long as he could until he had to come up for air. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he said. It was then that the two woke up, Hitsuguya with a shocked expression on his face, and Ria with a smug smile on her perfect face.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The wind blew through Sahera's hair as she sat under the Fujiwara (wisteria) tree that sat in front of her cottage. She sat there and listened to the wind blow.

Suddenly, she couldn't stand to be Earth bound any longer. Era jumped into the air and her arms became wings as she transformed into the form of a golden/ red hawk.

Sahera and Zacharia never felt at home on the ground, but in the sky where the wind blows. The two liked the freedom that the sky offered them. Today, however, it was not a freedom as much as a necessity for the head captain had called a meeting for all the captains and their second in commands to attend. He wanted Era and her sister to be there so that he would be able to monitor the going ons of everyone at the conference.

As Sahera neared the conference chamber, that the meeting was to be held in, a silver/blue hawk fell in beside her. The two flew in tandem until they both a lighted at the door. The two transformed into a panther of the same colors, at the same time as landing. When the transformation had finished the squad one captain; who knew the two animals, who were the twin reapers, who also fondly called the man old man, came and the two panthers flanked him much like the body guards he did not need.

He paused for a moment before entering and said, "Girls as soon as we enter resume your hawk forms and watch as you always do for I fear that we still have a traitor in our midst, even as we speak. Do not worry though I know that none of your friends are the enemy, the reocca included," he quickly added when the golden panther looked up at him sharply.

As they entered each panther was surrounded by a white mist that returned them to their hawk gize, at a nod from the old man the two took flight and landed in the rafters where nothing could escape their sharp eyes and ears.

As if some bell had been rung all the other captains filed in. Not one of the new arrivals looked up to where the two raptors perched above their heads.

"Attention, Attention," the old man called to the assembly. "You all probably know what this is about. Isen has betrayed us and gone to be with the menos grande. We also know that two others of our captains have betrayed us to follow Isen's leadership and have fallen under the hollows' control. We do know also that the ones who came to stop us from killing Rukia Kuchki, are friends to us in our troubled time."

As the old man spoke the two hawks over head watched and listened for they could feel that something was coming and it was not a friend.

An hour later, what the two had felt coming came. The two in their hawk forms screeched drawing attention to themselves as they flew at light speed to the source of the sound as they flew the girls transformed into themselves, but looked like the other. The reason this happens is because when they enter a battle or get angry their hair and eye colors change to look like the other sister. As they flew or rather flashed stepped, they were careful to make their spiritual pressure be repressed so that no one sensed them coming.

The two landed on a roof. Then they nodded at each other they knew what had to be done, Ria first created a shadow clone of herself then transformed into a demon wind shudiken. Era picked up the shudiken and her and the clone flashed stepped even faster than Bakuya ever could.

When they landed, Era pointed to a rooftop across the way, and the clone was landing there a minute later. 'Now,' Era signed to the clone of her twin.

"Hey, you big oaf," the clone shouted to the menos grande that stood towering in the central plaza. The giant turned toward the clone and swiped at it. When the claw of the creature made impact the clone became a puff of smoke.

Then the menos grande as though sensing her, turned to attack, but before he could even come close Era, hefted the shudiken and threw with all her might.

"HAHAHAHA... you missed, kid," the hollow said. Era didn't say anything, she just smiled and waited her sister would finish this and quickly.

A second later the head was cut and Ria and Era had reverted to their regular forms, "Was that fun sis?"

"Yeah, but it would have been even more fun had the hollow been bigger." The two disappeared before anyone could appear to see where the hawks had gone after the meeting had come to an abrupt close.


	7. Chapter 6

Twin Reapers

Chapter 6

The next day as Era walked around the serrate thinking about how no one even realized how strong she and her sister were, when Renji dropped down from the tree just ahead of her and said, "You won't believe this Era, but yesterday while all the captains and their head officer were in the meeting there was this huge quake, then out of nowhere these two hawks, one silver and one gold, flew out of the conference room so fast that they were just streaks of light. When we finally realized that it wasn't a quake, but a hollow making the shaking happen, and not just any hollow at that it was a menos grande, it was too late. When we finally got to the grande it wasn't moving, it had its head cut off. The only thing that we do know was that they were both girls that took it down and there were only two of them. This is going to sound even more insane because I think that one of the two was you because I smelt your perfume in the air." Renji looked at her trying and not succeeding to read her face, the only indication that she had even heard him was that her right eyebrow rose slightly.

And then she just laughed, "It couldn't have been me. You see I was with my twin sister in the training yard sparing."

"You have a sister? A twin sister," Renji said his eyes going wide as though Era couldn't possibly have a sister.

"Yes, I have a sister."

"What does she look like?"

"Well she has black hair and silver eyes."

"She sounds nothing like you."

"He… I said we were twins not identical twins, idiot," Era said slapping him upside the head.

"Ow… Alright, I deserved that one, but not that hard," Renji said just as Ria walked up.

"Hey sis, what's up with Mr. Red; looks as though you told him something that he didn't believe at all."

"Wow! Sister you got that one rather quickly. Now do you want to be the one that shows him the birthmark or should I?"

"Ha," Ria laughed wiping a tear from her eye. "We don't need to show him or tell him anything, he isn't our superior so he can't really bother us unless he confronts our captains about out 'unruly' behavior."

"I have as much right to see this birthmark as anyone else," Renji stated angrily. Now that he was looking at them side by side they did look similar the only things that varied between them was the hair and eye color.

The two looked at him their eyes sparkling with suppressed laughter. "You'll see what I meant soon enough, Renji, soon enough. Now is not the time," Era said as she walked away her silver hair swinging gently below her hips as she walked.


	8. Chapter 7

Twin Reapers

Chapter 7

_I am so bored right now; I wonder how my captain is? –Sigh- it isn't as though he's avoiding me._

Ria walked out of the sereate and down into recon district, she was looking to pick a fight. As she walked she pasted a couple of talismans that the people had made to try and protect themselves, but few of them knew how futile the effort was.

That night Ria woke to a quaking sound, she knew what it was even before she left the staggering spiritual pressure that she had felt only once before. Without even thinking about it or even thinking the name, Ria's hair changed from black to silver and her eyes from silver to gold.

Without thinking Ria jumped out the window of her room and started running following the scent, so to speak, of the enemy. As she neared, her sister appeared alongside her. When they arrived in the training yard they heard someone shout, "Momo!"

The two looked at each other, Era's hair just starting to change from silver to black, her eyes were already silver. Within seconds the two were standing in front of Hitsuguya and Rongiku as well as Renji and Bakuya. "What the hell do you two think you're doing," Renji shouted as a menos grande that Isen, who held Momo captive, had brought with him reached out a hand to swipe at the two shikigami.

"We're saving your sorry A****," Era said her voice thick with anger. "None of you could even hope to beat all of these hollows and still be able to stand and fight that bastard," as she spoke both her and Ria released the bonds on their enormous spiritual pressure. As the power was released the two tore their swords from their necklaces and earrings. In one moment they both held their two sonpoctoe. Era looked over her shoulder to see that all four of the people behind her where looking from one sister to the other. They couldn't tell which was which, which made Era smile. The moment that she smiled, Momo screamed again this time because she knew that someone she had once looked up to was about to kill her.

"We can't use the same tactic can we, Era?"

"No, we can't. They most likely know about that one already, but no need for us to go full power on them. They are just the same hollows that we fight every day." The four people behind the two watched the exchange with baited breathe, but as they watched the two did something that before they had released their spiritual pressure would have been impossible, Era and Ria flashed stepped, slicing off the heads of the hollows as they went. Bakuya, Renji, Rongiku, and Hitsuguya stared, rooted to the spot, as they watched and waited for what would happen next. Within fifteen minutes, all the menos grande the Isen had brought with him were down and out.

As the twin reapers approached, Isen made Momo scream again this time though the scream was a bit straggled. Ria couldn't take it anymore, she shouted, "Isen, you bastard, let go of her or you are going to regret it!" Era screamed as her sister's hollow mask began to form on the left side of her face, the pale blue ice rose formed over the eye. Era watched her face a mask that hid the horror within.

Ria or rather Zack lunged, parried, and blocked Isen's sword. "Your mind games won't work on me," Zack hissed at him. He tried to make her think her think Momo was safe beside her "brother" when in truth she was tied up behind him.

"We'll see about that," Isen shouted back at her.

Zack smiled with the half of her face that wasn't covered by the mask. "Well," Zack said from behind, all this time Isen had been fighting a clone. "I'm not so sure how you were able to become a captain here," as she cut Momo's bonds. "I haven't forgotten what you did to my sister and I. You killed mortals and for that you must pay!" When she turned to confront him again, Isen was within the golden pillar of light yet again getting away.

"Oh, no you don't," Era yelled as she saw her sister starting to go after Isen. Era jumped into the air, her swords crossed to block Zack's ongoing attacks on her now because she had stopped Zack from going after their murder. "It's not worth it Ria, you can't enter Hicamundo, they'll kill you." Zack persisted, trying to get around her sister, who held her captive by forcing her to block as they hovered in the air. "Zack, this needs to stop. If you don't we're going to lose control of it. The power we have it isn't for revenge. We were sent here to remember who we are. We are Phantoms, the protectors of innocents. ZACK STOP," Era sharply rapped out the last two words.

Suddenly, Zack disappeared (the mask fell to the ground and turned to dust). Ria, was back, but she was falling and fast toward the ground. Era could do nothing, but watch as her sister changed from the silver haired sister to her ebony haired self. Before Era could even twitch toward the ground to stop her sister's lethal decent, Hitsuguya caught her in his arms, a slightly tender expression on his face.

A moment later, Era landed. As her feet touched the ground lightly she placed the two now miniature sonpoctoe back onto their places, one on her ear and the other on the chocker around her neck. As she did that she chanted under her breath, "_Repress what has been made known. Power, be concealed again until the need arises again on the silver and gold vixens, hidden from our eyes as well as theirs._"

"Era what the hell are you saying," Renji asked as he looked at her face. As he watched her face change from her twin to herself (silver hair and gold eyes) he saw a wing in each eye, one was a black leathery wing and the other was a white feathered wing. The two wings appeared at the instant that her eyes were half gold and half silver. Renji gasped in shock, he blinked, and then he looked again, but when he did Era was completely back to normal. Era saw the shocked look on his face, she raised an eyebrow by way asking what was so shocking. "Y- y- you have wings in y-your eyes."

When Era heard the way that he spoke and what he was so shocked about, she laughed so hard that she was clutching her side in pain and crying. "You know," – giggle- "The birthmark you heard about the other day…" –giggle-.

"No," sudden realization dawning in Renji's eyes, " they couldn't be."

"But they are. Now if you will excuse me I have to check on my sister," Era said as she walked away from Renji, whose face was still shocked. "By the way," Era called over her shoulder, "that stuff I was saying, it's on a need to know basis and frankly Renji you don't need to know."


	9. Chapter 8

Twin Reapers

Chapter 8

Ria slept and as she slept she remembered the day that she and her sister were murdered…

Flashback

Ria and Era slowly walked home from school knowing that when they got home there would be more rigorous training before they could even think of going to bed. As they neared the corner to their house they saw their house in ruin and their master fighting a giant monster, they didn't know what it was, but they did know that their master was in trouble and needed them. Ria remembered her and her sister taking out two feathers, one each; she had a black one and her sister a pure white one. As they pulled them out of their places in the two's hair, the feathers turned into a pair of bow and arrows. The two knocked their arrows and fired at the monstrous being. As the arrows hit home their master shouted to them, "No don't do anything. This being should be taken care of by shikigami."

Suddenly, there was a low rumbling sound and then a black gaping hole shaped like a door appeared, and out of that hole stepped a tall brown haired man wearing a black robe with a white vest- robe over it. The man walked casually over to the monster and stuck his sword into it. He turned toward the girls whose faces were wary. He smiled and turned his sword on them, a cruel glint in his eyes. "You two are too powerful for this plain of existents. So, I am going to end this world's misery by ending your lives." Ria looked at her sister who was turning her feather into a long sword, her face turning from calm as it usually was to a mask of pure fury. Ria in turn followed suite, they did care who threatened the world in general, but when someone threatens them or someone they knew and cared about then, well then the person was in for big trouble… usually. The girls came at the man who had cut down the hollow in one swing from both sides.

Ria watched at the blade of the man's sword impaled itself into her sister's chest, killing her instantly. Ria watched helplessly as her sister's soul came out half of her face covered with a mask that over one eye was a flaming white rose. Her once blue eyes now gold her once red-blonde hair now silver. Era' soul turned toward her sister and inscribed in the air the kanji symbol for eternity and then shimmered into a golden mist that surrounded her sister. They fought as one in this way until Ria too was stabbed and killed

End Flashback

Ria woke laying in a cold sweat hearing her racing heart beat.


	10. Chapter 9

Twin Reapers

Chapter 9

Era and Ria sat under their usual tree talking about the dance that would take place that night when Rongiku popped up behind Ria and threw her over her shoulder and started to walk toward her cabin with Ria punching her back, and Era walking behind them nonchalantly even though her sister was screaming.

When Era entered Rongiku's place she found her sister sitting tied to a chair. As she walked in Ria's eyes zeroed in on her and then she started shouting, "Traitor, you let her kidnap me!" Ria then proceeded to tell her exactly what she thought of her until Rongiku reappeared in the room, her arms full of makeup, hair products, and blue fabric.

"OH! Will you shut up already Ria," Rongiku said irritated as she dropped all the things in her arms onto a table that stood near where Ria was bound.

"What is this," Ria asked her eyes narrowed.

"This," answered Era, "is your appointment to get ready for the dance tonight. You know what to do right," she turned and asked Rongiku as she turned toward the door. "I have to go and see about getting someone else ready."

Rongiku nodded, she knew where Era was off to, and she didn't relish her job because the person she had to get ready wasn't even planning on going to the dance let alone leaving his office.

Era walked into Toshiro's office to find him, as usual, a sleep on his arms sitting at his desk.

_This may take a while_, she thought as she walked over to the couch where she had previously stashed the pale ice blue tux the day before. As she turned away to wake up the captain of squad ten she heard someone enter and when she turned to see who it was she came face to face with Renji not a moment later.

"What are you doing in here Era," he asked with an irritated touch to his voice.

Era glanced at Hitsuguya before answering, "Getting him," Era whispered cocking her thumb over her shoulder, "Ready for tonight's ball."

Renji's red eyes went wide, "Why are you doing that? I mean you don't have to."

"Lieutenant Masumoto asked me to and besides we're getting two stubborn a** soul reapers to go to the dance on the head captain's orders. So unless you are going to help me get him into this tux then get gone because if you play hooky mister I'll have to do the same thing to you and I know where to find a red tux so watch it." If it was even possible Renji's eyes got even wider, but he picked up the tux and started to dress Toshiro. Within minutes the formal wear on all except for the tie that is.

"Ummm… Era can you help me with this," Renji said trying to tie the tie around the neck of the still sleeping captain.

Era walked over to the two men and deftly tied the tie into a bow and straightened the collar of the shirt. "Alright the only thing left to do now is to wake him up," Era said. At his Renji looked at her questioningly with his eyes. "Urg… guess I'm going to have to do it." Era pulled her arm back and swiftly, hard enough to wake, but not bruise, slapped Hitsuguya across the face and said in a loud voice, "Wakie, Wakie eggs and baccie."

Mean while back with Ria and Rongiku…

Ria stood statue still as Rongiku pulled up the zipper of the Chinese style, knee length sheath dress. "There all done. Now you can move," Rongiku said amazed by Ria's transformation, even though she was the one that had brought it about.

"Where did Era go," Ria asked her pervert of a Lieutenant as she put on her own dress, which was a pale pink version of the same style that Ria now wore.

"She went to deal with someone who if he doesn't come to the dance will be in huge trouble with the head captain."Ria's silver eyes widened the old man wanted her sister to deal with a troublesome soul reaper without her. "I was told to take care of the other problematic shikigami." It was then that Ria knew why she had been quote on quote kidnapped.


	11. Chapter 10

Twin Reapers

Chapter 10

_I am so bored_, thought Ria as she walked out onto the terrace into the cool night air. She leaned against the railing then she heard an all too familiar sigh. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her captain holding his head up with one hand rubbing his forehead. She looked at the clothes that he was wearing and noticed that he was wearing a tux that was only a couple shades lighter than the dress she wore. "They got you too," she asked him.

It was at the sound of her voice that Hitsuguya became aware of the silver eyed vixen form the dream he had, had a couple of nights ago. It seemed that the dream had been a vision of the future not just a fantasy they had during their sleep. Without thinking Toshiro stepped forward and took the young woman into his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. Then the vixen giggled and whispered, "I'm having déjà vu."Hitsuguya looked at her hard then realized that he had just kissed one of his subordinates, to be exact Zackaria. It was then that a large quake shook the earth. As the quake over took the captain of squad ten on the balcony, where he stood he noticed the spiritual pressure that caused the ground to move beneath his feet and he also saw that Ria had disappeared.

XXX

Era flew, her great black raven wings tinted red, toward the source of the spiritual pressure that caused the earth to shake. At the sound of wing beats behind her, Era cocked her head to the side as her twin appeared, her wings tinted ice blue, matching her sister beat for beat as they flew. The shaking grew stronger as the two neared the sparring yard. To most other soul reapers the spiritual pressure would be so strong that it would be unbearable, but to Era and Ria the pain was nothing because their spiritual pressure surpassed even that of Ichigo and Bakuya. Era looked over at her twin and saw behind her far off in the distance the party still going on, _I can't believe that the party is still going on when that Bastard is back_.

Era and Ria landed on the roof of one of the buildings near the spiritual pressure that would cause even the head captain to crumble. "Era, you do know that the spiritual pressure, if it goes any further into the seretae it will alert the captains that HE's here," Ria spoke in a matter- of- fact tone. Era nodded her hands already moving faster than the eye could see, making a spiritual shield that would allow no one, but those that already knew to interfere with the bastard, who had once again shown his face. It took a moment, but ten meters directly behind the two girls was a purple barrier that surrounded them one kilometer away.

"I think it's time to unsheathe our sonpoctoes, sister dear," Era whispered as she drew Yue- Sakura (moon cherry blossom) off her chocker and earring. She placed them together in the sheath at her hip. And then when that was done she drew her crescent moon bow and arrow barrette from her hair. She nocked an arrow and let it fly.

Ria readied her sword Ru-Kitsune (Blood demon), and without even thinking about it released the bonds on Zack. The arrow flew true and it hit Isen in the arm, but it did not cause much of an impact on him because of his voluminous robe, which made no sense to the girls because it didn't allow for much mobility. Era nocked another arrow, but didn't loose it, "Should I let you attack now Zack, because I know I know that you aren't Ria right now and you want to beat something to a bloody pulp because of how Ria woke you up again."

"Yeah I want to fight, but I also think that you should put your mask on sister. You can't fight at full power without your mask on."

Era nodded at Zack and drew her right hand across her face becoming a mask with a flaming white rose over the left eye. The eyes black with a baby blue background marking her as a different kind of hollowfied soul reaper like her sister. She unsheathed her swords and said, "_Whisper their death by the light of the moon Yue- Sakura_."

Zack likewise released her sword, "_Drink deeply of Hell's power, Ru- Kitsune_."

The two then spoke in unison, "_Make known the power of the __**twin sisters**__ to protect the innocent and the living_." Suddenly, the spiritual pressure surrounding them became almost lethal to anyone that was within the area. They heard Isen laugh. "Urgh… You bastard," Zack shouted at him as she drew her released sonpoctoe, and charged at him. Era took a more supple approach to the battle that Zack had already started. Era transported herself behind the opponent drawing her own sword from the sheath that hung on her waist. She swung her sword from through Isen's arm just as he narrowly dodged Zack's attack. The battle progressed this way for twenty minutes with one or both of the twins landing blows on Isen, who didn't land any blows at all even though he tried using his sheki on the girls, but as already said that didn't work on them. Isen though just couldn't get it through his skull that his illusions were just figments of his imaginations to the twins. In the middle of the battle, just as before, the pillar of light appeared taking Isen to safety. As he disappeared into WakoMundo he said, "I'll be back and when I am you will die."

Under her breath Era said, "You have no idea how truthful that is, but what you don't know is that so will you."


	12. Chapter 11

Twin Reapers

Chapter 11

As the girls landed on the ground, Ria tapped Era on the shoulder, "Umm… Sis you're gonna want to see this." Era turned to find Renji, Toshiro, Rongiku, and Bakuya all stood in front of them eyes wide and mouths agape.

"You have power," Bakuya said to the girls, but before Era could say anything in reply to the comment she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Damn it, Era! You did it again didn't you," Ria said as she knelt next to her younger sister's prone form.

"What do you mean, she did it again," Renji asked as he too knelt next to Era who looked at that moment like a sleeping child.

"I mean that she hasn't slept in over three months again and now she has collapsed in exhaustion."

"She can do that?"

"Yes, but when she does she ends up sleeping for three days and three nights. I should have known she would have done this after Isen's last attack. Damn it!"

"How can you have battled Isen and survive it," Bakuya asked suddenly.

"If I answered you then I wouldn't have any secrets and besides all will come to light in time." Ria turned to Renji. "Oboti, pick up my sister and bring her to her quarters. I'll be along shortly." Before anyone could ask where she was going she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Ria reappeared in the office of the captain of squad one. "Yamamoto, I wish to call a meeting of all the captains and their officers in three days time. This is not a request, but an order." Then Ria again disappeared from view.


	13. Chapter 12

Twin Reapers

Chapter 12

Three days later when Era awoke, Ria and her sister went to the meeting that she had called three days previously. The two entered in the shape of jaguars, one black and the other white, on either side of the old man. When Yamamoto halted the girls sat on their hunches waiting. Yamamoto stood before the other captains and their officers and spoke, "I am not the one who called this meeting. I am just following orders from higher up than I. Zacara, Saphria; you may reveal yourselves to us now, though many will not believe you."

In a puff of smoke the two girls appeared dressed completely in black. Ria or Zacara as is her true name wore black skinny jeans, a black corset, and a black trench coat. Era or as her true name is Saphria wore a black mini skirt with leggings, and a netting undershirt with a wrapping of bandages around it to cover her chest. "That's right I called this meeting," Ria said showing her hollow side without the mask with her voice. She was pissed and boy did it show.

Era stood leaning against the wall her eyes watching all that went on in the room; she knew that someone in the room would have a problem with her sister, so that she could deal with it without her sister waking Zack fully. "We're higher ranking than any of you and guess what?" Ria said her silver eyes blazing with a fevered light. "I have a problem with Isen, and we want him dead. I have a plan to deal with him… well actually I don't, but," pointing at Era, "she does!"

Era rolled her eyes; somehow she had known that she would get pulled into this, even though she had specifically said that she hadn't wanted to speak. Slowly Era pushed off the wall her progress to where her older twin stood was deliberately slow. When she finally stood adjacent to Ria she opened her mouth, "Isen, as many of you may have figured out, is a traitor to the Soul Society, but what many of you don't know is that he is also a traitor to the royal family of the Spirit World." Era paused letting what she had just said sink in some before continuing. "My sister and I were sent by our father to the Soul Society to watch for anyone who may try and awaken the hogyoku, that only months before was taken from Rukia Kuchiki's body. Our father, the king, sent us to stop it, and only reveal our true identities if it was truly necessary, and we have deemed it so." Era started to walk down the aisle of her subordinates, "Thus my sister has called this meeting so that we may impart this information, and also tell of our plan to defeat and kill the traitorous bastard."

Era rounded on the open mouthed Renji, who was about to say something that would insert his foot into his mouth, "To make it clear to all of you I do not give a damn about whether you believe me or not because as far as I'm concerned you will follow my orders, to the letter." Era turned to the rest of the room, her golden eyes a blaze with the authority of her rank. "Now, for how to deal with Isen…"


	14. Chapter 13

Twin Reapers

Chapter 13

Ria walked out of the conference room and stretched, she had never known her sister to talk co much. She walked among the maze of the sereate, when she felt the presence of the man, who had only hours before believed himself her superior, above her head on the wall. "Ria," Toshiro called down to her from the top of the wall.

Ria looked up, "What?" She knew that something was bothering him.

He jumped down from the top of the wall, where he had been standing. "Ria, what your sister talked about back there is crazy. You two could both get killed with this scheme of her's."

Ria raised an eyebrow and replied, "Yeah, so?"

Hitsuguya looked at her his blue- green eyes a pool of suppressed emotions. Then, suddenly, and without warning he pushed her against the wall that he had just jumped off moments ago, and kissed her. When his lips touched hers, she tasted the anger, the pain, and the sorrow that he felt. "Zacharia, I don't want to lose you."

Ria look at him her silver eyes full of pain and at the same time the love that she felt inside her heart, "Don't worry Toshiro, you won't," she whispered before she kissed him lightly and disappeared from his sight.

XXX

As Era walked out of the conference room that only moments before was vacated by her twin and everyone else that had been present during the meeting, Renji grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the afore mentioned room. "What do you want, Oboti," Era asked her voice showing her annoyance with the manhandling that he had just done.

"Sahara, what were you thinking when you said that no one was to help you and your sister fight Isen? Are you crazy?"

"Mmmm…?" Era said raising her silver eyebrows. Somehow she knew that even though she had saved him from an ass whipping during the meeting, she knew that she couldn't save him all the time. "I think I explained everything to the assembly already." She turned to go, but before she could move two steps toward the door the hand that Renji still held restrained her. He pulled Era against his chest.

"Era, we need you here. No, I need you here. I don't know what will happen to me if I lose you."

Era looked up at him her golden eyes glistening with tears that she fought to hold back. She knew that should she use her bonki she would die, but instead of telling him this she lifted her free hand to his cheek, "Renji, you'll be fine," she said this though without the conviction that she normally had in her voice. She stood on tippy- toes and touched her lips to his then repeated, "You'll be fine, Renji. You'll be fine." Then she disappeared.

XXX

Ria stood with Era both of them moving their hands rapidly. They were creating with their hand motions shields for each and every person on the Soul Society, to protect them from the inexhaustible spiritual pressure the two possessed. "Onea- chan, do you think that we can pull this off?"

"Of course I do, why would you ask that, Era?"

"No reason I just get the feeling that we may have to use our bonki during this battle."

Ria turned to Era her hands pausing suddenly in their motion, "Why do you think that?"

"It's because he has the hogyoku. It will somehow give him more power and well I just have this odd feeling that we're going to die tomorrow when we battle the bastard." Ria brushed the comment off she had had the feeling too, but she knew that it was just a feeling. They couldn't always be right, could they?"


	15. Chapter 14

Twin Reapers

Chapter 14

The day dawned bright and clear, but today wasn't going to be a day of celebration as such weather would usually entail. Era stood on her roof watching the sky for a golden beam of light that would have within its brilliance Isen. Era kept thinking about how she felt that she and Ria would die that day, but she tried to ignore it.

At almost exactly twelve o' clock the alarm sounded in the serate. "It's time," Ria whispered to her sonpoctoe. Ria jumped to the ground her eyes already turned golden, she ran to the practice yard where she found her sister already there her sonpoctoe still sheathed.

"And so the game begins," Era said softly her eyes silver. Ria looked at Era a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Don't do anything rash onea- chan. You know that we need to beat him together right?"

"I know, I know, but," turning to her twin. "You know how I love a fight that I am allowed to kill my opponent." Era nodded, she did know that.

Suddenly, the spiritual pressure around them increased and the rashi in the air started to move like wind. "He's here," Era sang out. Moving her hands quickly she threw the shields up around all the soul reapers that they had made shields for the night before.

At a nod from her sister Ria flash- stepped and swung her sword at Isen who hadn't seen it coming. As the sword cleaved through his arm he screamed. The shrill sound caused Ria to smile icily. "_Drink deep of Hell's power Ru-Kitsune_," she hissed just as she spun to block a swipe from Isen's sword.

Era stood on the sidelines watching, she knew that soon she would have need of the power behind the seal of her hollow mask. "_Whisper their death by the light of the moon Yue- Sakura_," Era whispered as her sonpoctoe sung because of the screams. Raising her sword as she pulled her hand across her face to pull her mask on, she flash- stepped and entered the battle that ensued. When Isen suddenly realized that he couldn't beat the Phantoms he tried to escape them by entering the pillar of golden light, but just as he did this the two girls shouted, "Bonki!"

They transformed into sky dragons one white the other black, their swords forming an aura around them. Era and Ria intertwined together, forming a dragon sword. As Isen started to leave into Wakomundo the girls shot themselves through his heart, finally killing him for good. Three bodies hit the ground that day, but only one soul perished.


	16. Chapter 15

Twin Reapers

Chapter 15

Hitsuguya and Rongiku along with Renji went to the world of the living to visit Ichigo, Orihiime, Uriu, and Chad. What they didn't know was that there was a surprise in store for them at the school. When they entered the classroom where their friends resided, they found their eyes drawn to two young women with black hair and blue eyes. One of them had long hair and a mini skirt form of the school's uniform, but dyed purple and black. The other girl had a short hair cut and wore the boy's uniform top and black skinny jeans. Hitsuguya, in the back of his mind recognized the aura of the two, but didn't notice it in his waking mind. "Who are those two girls over there, Ichigo," he asked as he walked up behind Korosaki.

"Oh! You mean those two," Ichigo replied pointing at the two mysterious girls.

"Yeah, them."

"The one with the short hair is Elliotta, for short she's just called El. The other, her name is Cascada and she 's mostly called Cas, but that's all I know."

Rongiku came over to them a smile on her face, "The two over there are both in the kendo and archery clubs. They also live in a martial arts dojo."

"Hmmm…" was all that Toshiro said.

XXX

El sat on a tree branch and underneath her leaning against the trunk of the tree sat Cas. On the tree branch El sat reading a book of spells to herself and below her Cas wrote down what she thought were poems. "El," Cas called up to her sister.

"What," El asked in return.

"Someone is watching us."

"Hmmm…"

"I mean it El, someone or something is watching us intently." Heeding her sister's silent plea El spun around on her leaf concealed perch to see who it was staring at them. What she saw was Toshiro and Renji gazing at them unblinkingly. "What the hell?" she said leaping to the ground softly. "It's the red head and the cutie with the spiky white hair. The red head looks like a creeper, by the way."

Cas rolled her eyes, anyone that wasn't a cutie by her sister's standards was a creeper. Yawning as she stood up Cas stretched. "Hey, I have an idea, let's skip the last three periods and go shopping. Besides the teachers aren't going to be doing anything new because exams are coming up soon," she as she dropped her arms to her sides.

"Sure, why not," El answered as she picked up her Hello Batty backpack, and slung it over her shoulder. "Let's get going." The two girls ran to the school's front gate and then neatly disappeared as they effortlessly jumped over the gate.

Toshiro watched amazed at this spectacle. He turned around to find Renji watching as well, "What do you make of that," Renji asked the mesmerized captain if squad ten.

"Hmmm… I wonder," he replied, more to himself than Renji's question though.


	17. Chapter 16

Twin Reapers

Chapter 16

El and Cas were walking to Orihime's place when they noticed that they were being followed. The two were getting tired of being tailed, this had been going on for a week now and it was getting old. Suddenly, much to their tracker's surprise they disappeared from his view. It was a though they had never been in front of him at all. Then from behind the tracker was grabbed and then disabled. "Why the hell are you following us," El hissed as she twisted the stalker's arms behind his back.

"Because I have a feeling that I know you two from somewhere," the male grounded out; at this the twins looked at each other.

Then Rongiku walked by, and as she passed she called to them, "Hey, Era. Hey, Ria."

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes Cas raised her eyebrows questioningly, "Who is she talking to?"

"I don't know," El replied as she knocked their stalker out, "but I can't help, but feel that I've heard those names somewhere before." Cas looked at her twin, her gaze showing the confusion she felt, _How can you have heard a name you never knew_?

XXX

Renji woke on the ground ten minutes after the girls had disappeared into Orihime's house. _Damn_, he thought,_ that girl really packs a punch. I had better call captain Hitsuguya and tell him that I lost them again_.


	18. Chapter 17

Twin Reapers

Chapter 17

"OMG, can you believe it? Sensei said that we could go to the beach house this weekend. He also said," El paused in front of her sister's bed, "that we could invite people to come with us."

Cas rolled her eyes, whenever they went to the beach house all she wanted to do was surf, but knowing her sister she would get sucked into yet another horror movie marathon spectacular. "Let me guess you're going to invite everyone that hangs around the white haired guy. What's his name?...Oh! ummm… Toshiro." Cas smiled wickedly as her sister jumped at her with a squeal.

XXX

The next day El handed out cards to all the people that she wanted to invite to their vacation house. While she did that Cas walked around the school when she saw a hollow. "Damn it," she said as she pulled the window open. "I thought we took care of all of you last month." She jumped out the window unaware that Renji had seen her do it. As she landed neatly on the ground she pulled the flute that she had in her shoulder bag out. She then proceeded to play the instrument in a fast and happy tune. This sound caused the hollow to keel over in pain. When the creature was unable to move El pierced its heart with a blessed arrow. "You're just in time," Cas called up to her older sister.

"I know, and you would've let me miss all the fun it I hadn't shown up when I had," she replied.

Renji couldn't help, but stare; the two girls had taken down a hollow with nothing more than one arrow and music. _How could this be_, he asked himself.


	19. Chapter 18

Twin Reapers

Chapter 18

That weekend at the beach house everyone that had come looking for the souls of Ria and Era were beginning to suspect that El and Cas were the two they were looking for. Hitsuguya sat in the room that he had been assigned, staring at the two swords in his hands and thought, _Where are you, Ria? _It was then that he remembered what Era had once told him about their swords, she had said, "They speak in a way very much like your heart, but they emit light when near their owners. Ria's swords for example glow ice blue when they are near her after being separated from her for longer than twenty- four hours. Mine glow red when they are away from me for the same amount of time, but when they are being returned to us the barer of them will have to kiss our lips in order to hand them back along with our memories." It was only then that he remembered that crucial tidbit of information.

"I have to inform, Renji," he whispered to himself as he ran out of his room to do just that.

XXX

El and Cas were in two different areas of the property, El was in the movie room watching a marathon of Horror/War movies, and Cas was on the beach waxing her surf board. Hitsuguya went to the beach first to see whether Ria's swords would glow around Cas or not, and Renji went to the theatre. Neither set of swords glowed near the girls. When they switched places though the swords did glow and they shone brightly. Renji stared at the miniature swords he held in his hands, _Era_, he thought his scarlet eyes watching Cas as she moved around the board. _I must be crazy, since when have I been in love with her?_ Renji had just then at that moment realized that he had fallen for Sahara like a ton of bricks long ago. "_I'm an idiot_," he thought and without thinking at the same time said it out loud.

He heard the familiar sound of Era's laughter emit from Cascada's lips. "I may have to agree with that," she said turning away from her board. "You sound sort of like one to me," she smiled.

Mean while: Toshiro was again looking at Ria's swords as they glowed. _So El is Ria, somehow that fits_. Without making a sound he left the room and El/Ria to her movies.


	20. Chapter 19

Twin Reapers

Chapter 19

El had just finished her early morning swim when she saw Hitsuguya walking towards her. "Yo, what's up," she called to him as she wrapped her bikini clad from in her towel. Toshiro didn't answer her he just proceed toward her, clenched within his fists was Ria's sonpoctoes. "What do you want," she asked confused as Toshiro took her hand and placed the two glowing swords within it. He then bent her fingers over them to keep them in her hand. She looked up at him questioningly, "What are these for?" His only answer was to pull her into his arms and kiss her. When he felt her body go limp her knew she slept and soon she would remember everything. He just hoped that it wouldn't take too long, he missed her a lot.

XXX

Renji watched Cas all day while her sister slept. Cas shredded the large waves that made their way to shore. He knew that Cas was Era, but the problem was that he was afraid of hurting her. As she beached her board Renji called to her, "Cas."

She looked up her blue eyes silently asking what he wanted. He walked toward her his eyes watching her face unblinkingly. He stood a foot away from her when she finally spoke, "What do you want Oboti?"

"I need you to return to normal. The person you are right now isn't you." He held out the two swords in his hand, and in that moment her eyes momentarily turned gold, but it could have been a trick of the light for all he knew of the glow of her swords in her eyes.

"Renji," she said looking up at him, "What are those?"

"These," he said wrapping his fingers tightly around the swords. "They are yours. They glow because you are their owner. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, then he bent his head, she was a petite girl, and kissed her.

The last thing that Cas thought before she too, like her sister, fell into a slumber was, _Renji why didn't you say what happened to cause me to lose them_. He caught her as she went limp.

"Era, please remember me."


	21. Chapter 20

Twin Reapers

Chapter 20

Both Cas and El slept for the next three days, the two of them mumbling in their sleep.

XXX

When they awoke after the afore mentioned time **ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE** the gate to the realm of the royals opened. Era and Ria stood at the threshold to the portal. Ria looked into the door way her eyes returned to their natural silver hue, "Yo, sis I guess we should go visit dad now? Uh?" Era smiled as she nodded. She too had returned to the way she had looked before the reincarnation.

"Yeah, we probably should, you know how he gets when we don't come see him when we remember everything again."

They turned at the sound of footsteps behind them; every single soul reaper in the world of the living had all come to the portal. "Hey, Era, where do you think you're going," Renji asked as he came walking up to her right.

"Home," she replied looking at the portal with both longing and loathing.

Ria turned away from the gateway, "So, who wants to meet Daddy?" With that she and her sister along with Renji and Toshiro went into the Realm of the Royals.


	22. Chapter 21

Twin Reapers

Chapter 21

_**Ten Years Later:**_

"Ria, stop fidgeting," Era sighed as she sew the hem of her twin's wedding gown up.

"I can't, I haven't been able to sleep since last week."

Era's eyebrow went up as she placed her sister's jet and silver tiara over her veil, "Why not?"Ria blushed, and looked sheepish. "Never mind," Era said. "I don't want to know," she continued as she did the finishing touches on Ria's makeup and then said with relief, "There you're all done."Then she sat down exhausted.

Ria turned away from the mirror and said, "Okay your turn," with a menacing grin on her face, as she set to work getting her younger sister ready for their double wedding.

XXX

Hitsuguya and Renji stood at the end of the aisle as their brides came down the aisle both wearing the palest version of their favorite colors, Ria wore a pale blue gown and veil and Era wore a pale purple gown and veil. The sight of them took their breath away.

XXX

An hour later they were both married and both coupled lived happily ever after, that is until the twins used their bonki again and their husbands had to return the memories they lost, again.

The End


End file.
